Dragon Rising Universe: Book 1: Dragon Queen
by MetallicaPrime
Summary: I was happy walking around and helping my mom on the farm until I met a mysterious creature and my village was burned. With nowhere to go I followed it and befriended it. a few years later I stand in front of two others and they claim to be my sisters. What do I do now? Let me know how I did!


Dragon Queen

"My I go and play outside mom?"

"Sure, you can Sarah after you brush your long and curly hair, but be back here before it gets dark."

"Fine." I grumbled as I went to the bathroom and got the hairbrush.

After brushing my hair, I ran through the house to the door and I yanked it open in my hurry to go explore the nearby forest. While walking I heard a group coming my way and I hid behind a tree. When they were close enough I could hear them talking and what I heard made me feel useless. "What do you think Sarah's doing right now?" A boy said.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out. I heard if she touches you, you lose your magic." Another said.

"I don't want to lose my magic!" Another person said.

 _That's not true! You guys start rumors because you think I'm a freak for not being able to use magic._ I thought with tears streaming down like a waterfall. When I couldn't hear them anymore I ran into the forest blinded by tears. As I ran I could feel the branches biting into my skin as if they were starved wolves and the rocks cutting into my feet as if they were knives. _Why does everyone get to use magic and I can't?! It's not fair!_ After running for what seemed like an eternity but was actually a few minutes I stumbled over something and I crashed into the ground. "What now?!" I screamed as I spat out mud and leaves.

I scanned the area for what I could have tripped over and I heard leaves rustling near me. I got on my feet as slowly as I could because I didn't want to scare the animal in case it was a porcupine. After getting on my feet I turned around and saw a tail. "I haven't seen a tail like that before. I wonder what kind of animal it belongs to." I said forgetting about my earlier turmoil.

I followed it farther into the forest deeper and deeper soon I was lost and I couldn't retrace my steps. "Where did you go?" I asked after I realized I lost track of the unusual creature.

I was so focused on trying to find the creature I didn't hear anything coming up behind me. I heard growl behind me and I froze. "Please don't be a wolf or bear or any other dangerous animal." I whispered.

Slowly turned around and I saw a creature that I have heard in myths and legends. "There's no way that your and actual dragon!" I said in awe.

After hearing me talk its head snapped towards me and it growled at me. Upon closer inspection I saw it had a bear trap on its right hind leg. Without thinking I made my way towards it and held my hands in front of me with my palms towards it to show I am no threat. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a hushed tone.

"G-g-g-g-ge-get a-a-a-awa-away!' It said in a feminine voice.

I stopped in my tracks and said in amazement, you can speak!?"

All I got was a growl in response. "I take it your learning to speak?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Hold on Im going to try and find something to open that bear trap."

"W-why would you want to h-help me?"

"I was raised to help anyone be them animals, humans, or strange creatures."

"T-that's r-r-ridiculous."

"Aha! I found it! Now let's get that thing done off you." I said turning around with a wicked grin.

"I d-don't like that face you making human."

"I have a name you know lizard."

"Don't call me a lizard you lowly human!" The dragoness screeched.

"Then don't call me a human!"

"I can if I want!"

"Then I can call you a lizard!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine! What do the humans call you?"

"My names Sarah. What do the dragons call you?"

"They call me the mischievous one."

"What an awful name." I said while letting my head drop.

"I bet you can't come up with a better one _Sarah._ "

"I can and I will!" I replied while puffing out my cheeks.

"I don't have all day."

"Unless you can get that bear trap off you aren't going anywhere."

"…. you got me there." She said with the droop of her wings.

"How about Silverstreak?"

"What do you mean Silverstreak?"

"I meant it as your new name you annoying reptile."

"I'm not a reptile!"

"Fine _Dragon_!" I snapped at her as I jammed the stick into the trap and got it opened enough that Silverstreak could get her leg out.

"There you go. Now you're free again."

"Thank you, Sarah, for the help." She replied while grumbling under her breath.

"Silverstreak could you please help me get back to my home?"

"Since you freed me I have no choice in the matter. Come on fallow me."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me after I get you out of this forest."

"Geez I was trying to be nice to you, you know? Oh! What were you doing in the forest?"

"I was hunting."

"Why are you alone?"

"You wouldn't understand. You live in a world where everyone greets you with warmth and kindness!" She snapped at me.

"No! You don't understand what it's like to have everyone looking down on you because you can't use magic! Ever since the test to see if you could use magic I have been bullied, tormented, and everyone prefers I'm not around! So, yes I would most likely understand what it is that's bothering you!" I said with my vision starting to get blurry.

After I said all that I turned around and ran again in a random direction. "Wait!", was all I heard but I didn't stop. _Why do I keep crying over this?! This has happened enough times that I should be over this already._

After running for a while again I collapsed on the ground and cried.

"I run into the one person that could relate to me and I go and yell at her." _The elders were right. I'm too brash. I better go and find her before she goes and gets herself killed._

"How far did this human go?! She's near! Finally, I caught up to her! "Hey…. never mind." I said as she came into view and I saw her crumpled on the ground like a ragdoll left to rot. As I got closer I could see that she was asleep and she was thrashing. "Wake up it's me, Silverst-ouch!"

"That's it I tried to wake you up nicely human!" I growled as my tail smacked her head.

One minute I'm running from a mob in my dreams and the next I'm sitting up and clutching my head where I got whacked. "What was that for?!" I roared.

"You hit me first!"

"What do _you_ want?!"

"I _wanted_ to apologize about earlier. I didn't know you also had troubles with your kind to."

"What do you mean 'too'?"

"My clan kicked me out for being too mischievous, that's why I was out hunting by myself when you found me."

"You have no home?"

"That's what I just said!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry, I'm used to being ridiculed and ignored."

"Why are your fellow humans mean to you?"

"I'm the weird 'human' because I can't use magic."

"Why can't you use your magic?"

"Heck if I know! If I knew I would, I don't know what I would do."

We talked while we walked with Silverstreak in the lead. After a while I realized where we were and I could see large columns of smoke as dark as night rising from where my village was. _Please let them be ok! Please let them be ok!_ I thought as I sprinted through the rest of the forest. After I reached the edge of the forest I saw my mom lying down on the ground with multiple stab wounds and her hand reaching towards the forest.

 _No…no…nonononononononononono. This can't be happening!_

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"My mom is dead! Why would anyone do this? She didn't deserve it! The village is on fire!" I cried.

After I said that I took off towards the farm on the other side of the village. When I got there I reached for the door handle but I couldn't tough it for it was scorching. I heard a creaking and then I was lying in the grass with Silverstreak standing in front of me with her wings spread open around me. Before I could utter a sound I heard a crashing behind her and then I felt a heat wave. When I felt it I knew the farm house had collapsed in on itself. "What is wrong with you human!? You're not supposed to run toward burning buildings!"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with me?! I'll tell you what's wrong with me! My mom and I worked hard on the farm to make ends meet when my dad left us! Mom was the only one who cared for me! She didn't turn her back on me like my dad did when he learned I couldn't use magic! My mom was the only one who would listen to me! Who looked at me! Who loved me! Saw me! Not some poor person who couldn't use magic! She was the only person who…who…who did anything with me and she's gone! I only wanted to get the picture of her and me from the living room wall before it collapsed but now it's too late! I don't have anything left from her!" I cried and shouted.

"You're not alone! You have me! I care for you! I love you as a friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" Silverstreak yelled back.

"Why would you want to care for me? Remember I'm a human I'm not a dragon. You brought me back to my home you've held up your end of the deal. You're free to leave."

"I'm not leaving you. And that's that."

"Are you sure you want me, a human, as a friend?"

"Yes! You've proven to me that you mean nothing bad to me."

"I guess see I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Where're you going to go? Your home has been destroyed."

"I don't know. I'll probably sleep under a tree tonight."

"Not going to happen! You can spend the night with me in my cave."

"Fine then, lead the way."

_Time Skip 3 hours Later_

"Here we are!" Silverstreak exclaimed happily.

"This place could fit my village times 5!"

"It's big enough for about 20 full grown dragons."

"Oh yeah! You don't mind if there're more dragons do you Sarah?"

"I'm fine if they don't try to eat me."

" **I'm back and I brought a friend with me! So be nice to her!** " Silverstreak billowed.

"Mischievous, you're back! Who did you bring home now?" asked several different voices.

One by one they stopped and starred at me as they came around the corner. "Look out Mischievous, there's a human behind you!" They all yelled as they got into a defensive stance.

"Wait! She's the friend I was talking about! She freed me from a human hunter trap. Her name is Sarah and my new name is Silverstreak." She said with pride in her voice.

'Where did you get that name from?" asked a pink dragon.

"Sarah said it as a suggestion and I liked it."

They all stared at me then to Silverstreak and back. "You befriended Silverstreak?! The one who said no human will ever be…Hmph!

"If you finish that sentence then I will personally kill you. Am I understood?!"

` They all nodded quickly. After awhile the red dragon walks up to me cautiously and sat a couple of feet away from me.

"If we wanted new names and let you pick them, what would you call us?"

"I'd call you in order Ruby, Gold, Sapphire, Rose and Coal. It depends on your gender and if you like them. If you don't like the name I can try to come up with different ones."

"You can come up with good names for a human. I'll be called Ruby!" said the red dragon.

"I'll take sapphire!" replied the blue dragon.

"I like the name Rose." Said the pink dragon.

"Gold, that seems fitting for me." The yellow dragon said.

"What other names do you have for me? I don't really like the name Coal." Replied the black dragon.

"Don't be rude!" Rose said.

"It's alright. I understand. I did the same thing when I was younger. Would you like the name Midnight, Blackjack, or Knight?"

"Oh! Oh! I like the name knight!" Replied the black dragon vigorously.

"Why did you change your name Sarah? What was it before?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Ruby! You just asked a sensitive question! Apologize now!" Yelled Silverstreak.

"Silverstreak, it's alright. They have the right to know as my friends. Ok. Gather around I'm only going to tell this story once."

They gathered around as I got into a comfortable position. "It all started 10 years ago."

_Flash back 10 Years Ago_

"I'm home!" A male voice said.

"Daddy!" Squealed a 2 year old Alex.

"There's my little princess!" He said.

"Hi Jack welcome back!" Mom said.

"Mommy's in a serious mood. Better be careful daddy!" I said.

'Alex how about you go and clean up your room? If you clean it good enough I'll take you to the forest and teach you a spell. Ok?"

"Ok daddy!"

After Alex went to her room her mom and dad went to the living room and sat on a chair each. Jack looked over to his wife and saw she was close to tears. "What's wrong June? Did something happen?"

"It's about Alex." She said.

"What about her? Did someone hit her? Threaten her?'

""No." She said as she slowly shook her head of curls.

"Today was the Magic Test day."

'What's her element? Fire? Water? Earth?" He said while getting more and more excited.

"That's the problem. Her tests came back inconclusive."

"That's impossible! Our families have been able to use magic for generations!" he exclaimed.

"She's a non-magical person!" June sobbed.

"I refuse to believe that she is my daughter if she can't use magic!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Or she'll hear you!"

"I don't care!"

"Mommy, daddy why are you arguing?" Asked Alex as she came into the room.

"It's alright sweetie, just go back to your room. Ok?" June said.

As they were talking Jack got up and started walking to the door. I waddled up to him gave his leg a hug. "When are you coming back?"

"Let me go you useless abomination!" He yelled as he flung his leg out and I was tossed across the room.

He stalked over to me as I slowly backed up out of terror. When I was up against the wall he sat on the balls of his feet and then slapped me across the check. "Don't ever touch me again! You're not my child. I'll never be back. Good bye."

Tears started to cascade down my face as I watched my father leave. "W..wh…why doesn't daddy like me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked through sobs.

"He comes from a long and proud family that has produced magic users for generations. He's just shocked that you can't use magic. He'll be back soon. I promise."

_Present Time_

"From that point on I waited for him to come back for seven years before I realized that he meant what he said."

"That's a horrible thing to do to a child!" Exclaimed Rose with shock.

"I hope he dies a slow and excruciating death." Gold growled lowly.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"When I see him I'm going to kill him!" Yelled Midnight and Ruby.

"He's a monster!" Silverstreak yelled.

"Just because you can't use magic doesn't give him the right to do that!" Midnight yelled in anger.

I looked out the cave entrance and I saw it was getting dark. I stumbled onto a somewhat flat area of rock and lied down. "Goodnight everyone."

"Sarah what's wrong?" Gold asked.

_3rd POV_

They walked closer to see why Sarah wasn't responding to them. When they were close enough they heard a soft snoring sound. That's when they realized I fell asleep.

"Again Sarah?!" Silverstreak said exasperated.

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Ruby.

"She fell asleep on the ground for the second time today! I guess that's understandable considering everything that has gone on in the past few hours. Midnight!"

"Yes?"

"Gently take her back to our nest. She'll get some better rest there. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Midnight said in a mocking voice.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

That's what I thought."

The others face faulted at the two dragons bickering. "Some things just don't change do they?" Asked Gold.

"No they don't." Sapphire replied.

"I'm going to go make sure Midnight doesn't drop her in his clumsiness and make sire Sarah is comfortable." Ruby said.

He chased after Midnight and was soon out of earshot of anyone talking. "I think a certain human has captured Rubys' heart if you know what I mean." Sapphire said teasingly.

"Alright that's enough excitement for the day. Time for everyone to go to bed." Silverstreak said.

"Why? I'm not tired." They all said in unison.

"I don't care if you're tired or not! You're going to bed if you like it or not! No if ands or buts. That's final." Silverstreak replied in an irritated voice.

"Alright we're going. You win this time Silverstreak." Gold grumbled.

When they got to their nesting area they were surprised to find that both Midnight and Ruby each had one of their own wings wrapped around Sarah. "Looks like she now has two guardians." Silverstreak said.

They walked tiredly over to the group and they plopped around them and promptly fell asleep.

_One Year Later_

"Your highness it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." A male voice said.

"I'm up. I'm up." I said groggily. "Sonic, I thought I told you to call me Sarah." I complained.

"Good. We have some new dragons joining us today. That's the way I was raised to address you. Plus can't be so formal to the Queen of the clan." Sonic said.

"Fine give me a second to get ready."

""As you wish." He said as he bowed then walked out the door.

 _I wish everyone didn't call me their Highness or their Queen. It makes me feel like royalty when I'm not. They say since im their Queen it is an honor if I name the first born hatchling. As if I didn't have enough issues already. They're fretting over my death since I don't live nearly as long as they do. I keep getting asked who is going to be my successor. That is so annoying! Last month my third most loyal friend had his first hatchlings. They were so adorable._

 __One Month Ago__

 _Sarahs' POV._

I was sitting at the edge of the cave entrance looking out to the surrounding forest. I was focusing on the energy of the forest that I didn't hear anything coming up behind me. "Your highness." I jumped to my feet and whirled around with a hand to my heart. Stormfire went on instant alert. "Are you alright you Majesty? Did anyone try to hurt you? If so I'll hunt them down myself and punish them myself."

"Everything is ok! I just didn't hear you coming that's all."

"What has caught your attention this time?"

"It's the energy of the forest. It's getting changing like someone is trying to bend it to their will or something. I was just trying to pinpoint the source of it."

"I deeply apologize for interrupting you. I'll gladly accept any punishment you deem is appropriate."

I quickly paled and shook my hands in front of me franticly. "There's no need to go that far! It's been happening a lot to me lately. Plus I don't see why you would want me to punish you for wanting to talk with me about something."

"Your mercy is bountiful my Queen."

"Why do you refer to me as your Queen, Stormfire?"

"You helped create this clan and you helped me get out of the poachers trap. For that I will always follow you wherever you go. Even if everyone was to leave you I'll stay by your side until the end."

"Thank you that honestly means so much to me. Now what did you need me for?"

"My mate Ice and I were wondering if you'll name our first clutch of hatchlings."

"…." I was shocked. He and Icefire wanted me to name tier first clutch of children. "I'll understand if you can't with the clan always asking you for something. I'm sorry for wasting your time your Highness."

I snapped out of my shock. "Wait! You surprised me by springing that question on me. Why do you want me to name them? Isn't that an honor reserved for the parents?"

"Yes it is but you're kind to use so we decided that you should name them."

"I'll agree on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"I'll only name one," He got a down casted look when I said that, "but I'll give you guys some suggestions to pick from alright?"

He perked up at that and nodded vigorously. "Hope on I'll give you a lift as a thank you."

He kneeled down close to me and I climbed on quickly. "What do I hold onto?" I asked curiously because I've never had a dragon offer to give me a ride anywhere.

"Just hold on to the spine in front of you and lean in the direction I turn in."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Hold on!"

When he said that I clutched onto the spine in front of me with a death grip. After flying for awhile I wasn't as terrified as I was and I started to relax and enjoy the rest of the flight. As all good things come to an end so does this all too quick for me. "Dang it! I was hoping it would last a bit longer." I sighed annoyed.

"I'm getting ready to land so hold on."

"Ok."

After the initial shock of impact went through my legs felt like jell-o when I tried to stand up to get off but all I managed to do was topple off him ungracefully. "Whoa! Dizzy spell. Give me a moment to get used to the ground again. Ready!"

"Sorry for the rough ride. I was anxious to get back in time to watch them hatch."

"It's alright. Go on ahead. I'll follow you."

He took the lead and I had to speed walk to keep up with him. After awhile we came upon the entrance of the cave. It was decorated in an array of gems of all colors and shells to. They were arranged into such a way that it was mesmerizing. I tore my gaze away from such a magnificent display promising myself when this was over with I was coming straight back here. "Here we are! I hope you find it to your liking your Majesty."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

I stepped around him and further into their home and I found myself in front of Ice and she bent her head down. "I'm happy you were able to make it before they hatched."

After she said that I heard a scratching sound and I looked over the edge of the nest and I saw three vibrantly colored eggs. One was a deep rich blue which suddenly sprouted spider webbing across it. It wasn't long before the egg seemed to have exploded and then a screech was heard I looked back at Stormfire and Ice who was looking at me. "You get to name this one." Ice said with finality in her tone.

I looked back at the blue dragon as it screeched. "Would Sonic be ok?" I asked while covering my ears as it screeched again.

"That seems to suit him just fine." Stormfire said.

We spent the next couple of hours going through names for the two. We came to an agreement that the light and medium blue color hatchling was to be called Icefire and the red with blue spined hatchling was called Blueblaze. It got late pretty quickly and I yawned realizing it was past my bed time. The two dragons realized this and Ice picked me up by the color of my shirt and put me in their nest. "You can rest here for the night." Stormfire said.

When I was put down the hatchlings stumbled towards me and they climbed on me so I was pinned under their combined weight. "Fine. I'll only stay this night." I said as I slowly let the darkness finally claim me for the night.

_Present Time_

A knock on the door brought me out of the memory and I had a slight smile on my face as I opened the door. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry." Sonic said.

He decided he would be my bodyguard and also help keep me on time to meetings such as now. I have to go and greet the newcomers into the clan. That's boring as heck. Sonic crouched in front of me and I climbed onto his back. When I was settled on his back he took off. "What kinds of dragons are wanting to join us now?"

"They're both about twelve years old and have been calling for you specifically. They said they won't talk to anyone but you." He replied.

"Why me? Don't they know that I'm a human?"

"Yes they already did. But we don't know how they knew. That bothers me a lot. If the other clans get a hold that a human is running a clan they'll gather together to annihilate us."

Sonic came to a slow stop and then he landed. As soon as I was on the ground everyone became quite and still. When I looked at the two newcomers I couldn't help a sense of de javue going on. It feels like I should know them but how could I if I don't remember seeing them anywhere. Before I could think any further the other two walked forward and bent their necks down and sniffed me. The dragons present started to growl lowly but me and everyone else was surprised when they gently butted their heads into me. "You're alive! We've been looking for you for the past eleven years. We were about to give up looking for you when we got hold of your scent in the wind."

I backed up and held up my hands in front of me as I said, "Sorry but you have the wrong person as you can tell I'm a human and not a dragon. Sorry."

""We have the right person! Your name was Pyra, before a man in black came and took you from us."

At the mention of that name I got a flash of images of two silver dragons looking down on me with their expressions full of love, playing with two lighter colored silver dragons, a man in black barging in and grabbing me, and a migraine. When the migraine came in full force and then I blacked out. The last thing I heard was everyone yelling at me and I felt like I was falling.


End file.
